fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Extras Menu
The menu makes its third appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Like the third and fourth FNaF games, the menu can only be unlocked if the player has completed Night 5. Animatronics Like the previous two games, the Extra shows all of the animatronics, some in which, show more than one character. Ennard is not unlocked until after the player completes the Fake Ending. BidyBaby.png|Circus Baby & BidyBabs.|link= Circus Baby ExtrasBallora.png|Ballora & Minireenas.|link= Ballora FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_and_Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Models.png|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon.|link= Funtime Freddy Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy.|link= Funtime Foxy The_Mystery_Animatronic.jpeg|Ennard before being Unlocked.|link= Night 5 EnnTra.png|Ennard.|link= Ennard Images (20).jpeg|Extras Menu with everything you get after beating the Fake Ending in the Private Room.|link=Private Room Mystery.png|The Thing that covers Ennard in the Extras Menu until you complete the Fake Ending. Making of the Animatronics Making_Baby.gif|Making of Circus Baby. Making_Funtime_Freddy.gif|Making of Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon. Making_Funtime_Foxy.gif|Making of Funtime Foxy. Blueprints Blueprints show wireframe of the main four animatronics, as well as different angles of rooms. The only way to see these character blueprints is when rarely booting the game or entering a room. Babyblueprint.png|Circus Baby. Blueprint.png|Ballora. Funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy. FuntimeFreddySchematics.png|Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon. Location Blueprints These are under the "Blueprints" section in the Extras Menu. They show the blueprint of the entire place, and images of the places. UndergroundMap.png|The Blueprint of the entire place.|link=Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental 1231.png|The blueprint image of the Elevator.|link=Elevator 1232.png|The Blueprint image of the Primary Control Module.|link=Primary Control Module 1233.png|The Blueprint image of the Circus Control.|link=Circus Control 1235.png|The Blueprint image of the Parts/Service Room.|link=Parts/Service 1234.png|The Blueprint image of the Breaker Room.|link=Breaker Room Exotic Butters At the end of the Fake Ending, the player unlocks a basket full of exotic butters. It is given to the player as their paycheck from a typo from the monitor. Clicking on it will have the HandUnit's voice saying "Exotic Butters". Exotic Butters.png|EXOTIC BUTTERS. ']] Circus Baby Death Minigame When hovering the mouse over the bottom left corner of the Extras menu, the sprite for Baby from the Death Minigame will appear. Clicking on it will allow the player to play her minigame. Proper completion of the minigame will award the player with the second star and keycard upon proper completion regardless of if it is completed during gameplay or through the Extras menu. In the Mobile version its a lot harder to access the minigame on the extras menu as it being next to the main menu button. Trivia *Unlike the previous games, there is no "Jumpscares" or "Cheats" sections. **However in the mobile versions the "Jumpscares" section was always absent, and there were no cheats in the mobile version of the fourth game as it didn't feature the Halloween update. *This is the only Extras menu that has blueprints of the locations. **In the blueprint for the Primary Control Module the old vent covering is used. **This Extras menu has the most amount of "the making of" sections. ***Strangely the blueprints hidden in the game files for the animatronics isn't featured in the Extras menu. *If one looks closely at Funtime Freddy's blueprints, they would be able to see what seems to be a human child in the fetal position in Funtime Freddy's stomach. **This also seems to be the case for Circus Baby. *The beta designs of Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy are strangely similar. **Baby's and Funtime Foxy's endoskeletons are similar to each other. *Ballora, The Minireenas, and Ennard are the only animatronics to not have a "Making Of" section, if one doesn't count Lolbit, Yenndo, BidyBab, Bon-Bon, and the animatronics introduced in Custom Night. **Though one could count Bon-Bon, the BidyBabs, Yenndo,and Lolbit because they are just reused versions or too simple to need a "Making Of" section. *If one looks closely at Ennard, the mask's right eyebrow is missing, this is likely an error. *It can be seen in the "making of" images of Funtime Freddy & Funtime Foxy's designs were changed before the final game, and if one looks closely it seems Funtime Foxy even went through a few changes including the tip of there tail being purple and the pink being a bit darker shade. *The Exotic Butters have become a joke among the fanbase, as well as a minor meme, due to it being so bizarre and humorous. *In the mobile version, there are no blueprints found. Sounds Gallery ExtrasLogo.png|The Extras Menu icon on the main menu. Animatronics.png|The Animatronics icon in the Extras menu. BlueprintLogo.png|The Blueprint icon in the Extras menu. MakingBaby.png|Making Baby logo. MakingFreddy.png|Making Freddy logo. MakingFoxy.png|Making Foxy logo. Clickleft.png|The button to cycle left on the extras menu. Clickright.png|The button to cycle right on the extras menu. Category:Mechanics